high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor McKessie
Taylor McKessie is one of the six main characters of the High School Musical series. She is portrayed by Monique Coleman. Taylor is the best friend to Gabriella. She is captain of East High Scholastic Decathalon team. She along with Chad try and stop Troy and Gabriella from winning the roles of Arnold and Minnie. In the end, she helps with the plan of getting Troy and Gabriella to the callbacks on time. In High School Musical 2 she is dating Chad Danforth and is working at the Lava Springs Country Club. She chose to take Political Science as her profession at Yale University. High School Musical When we first meet Taylor she's the head of the science club and captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. She befriends Gabriella when Sharpay stuffs forms of Gabriella's science and math awards in her locker. Taylor, impressed, tries to get Gabriella to join the team to beat thier rivals in West High. While doing so she shows Gabriella the ropes in East High and the two become best friends. But once Taylor hears of Gabriella trying out for the school play she and Chad devise a plan to break Troy and Gabriella up. When the plan is a success she realizes how heart broken she has left Gabriella and apologies while confessing for what she did. Taylor then tries her hardest to help Gabriella get into the musical by sending a computer code to stop the basketball finals and purposely creating a stinky chemical reaction in order for Troy and Gabriella to audition. When Sharpay's plans are foiled and all is well, Chad asks her out. And she accepts. High School Musical 2 During their final summer as East High Students. Troy helps Taylor, Gabriella, and the rest of the Wild Cats get jobs at Evan's country club, Lava Springs. Taylor is appointed as the Summer Ativities Coordinator. Throughout the film she tries her best to keep Gabriella from getting hurt by Troy or Sharpay. She does this by consulting Gabriella about her older sister's "Boyfriend Rules" and keeping an eye on Sharpay and Troy. She also seems to be liked alot by the guest, especially the children. She and Gabriella are very incouraging to Ryan and invite him to the staff baseball game. She then joins the Wild Cats when they all sign up for the Club talent show and is she is dismayed when Mr. Fulton tells her to inform the others that no employees will be aloud to join the talent show. When Troy and Gabriella break up Taylor goes to Gabriella's house and gives her Troy's necklace back and tells her how much Troy needs her(this scene is in the extended edition of the film). When Garbriella goes back to Troy, she joins the gang as the sing in the talent show's finale and afterwards the Wildcats go star gazing as the fireworks and sprinklers go off. She also sings with her six friends in the finale. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In their final high school year, Taylor is revealed to be Class President and the Editor of the Year Book. She's excited to go to college and dreams of becoming President of the United States after she gradutates from Yale. She supports Gabriella to making the right decisions in her last year. When Kelsi signs her and the rest of the Wildcats up for the Senior Musical, she, the rest, refuse because they have so many other things going on. When Troy and Gabriella incourages everyone to join, she agrees. Mean while Chad, rudely, asks her to the prom, and she says no, stating that with an invataion like that he'd be dancing with himself. But,with Troy's help, Chad tries to ask her again, in front of half the school. With a quick evaluation with her friends, she happily agrees. And when Gabriella tells her about her oppertunity to go to Stanford early, she's very excited for her best friend, and palns to throw a going away party for her. During the musical, after Gabriella leaves to standford and returns with the support and love of Troy, she hugs her and sings along with the rest of the Wildcats. And during Porm(though its not known if it was a figment of Troy and Gabriella's imagination or the real thing) she is seen dancing with Chad and temporaliy switches partners with Gabriella and dances with Troy for the first time. In Gradutation she and the entire school sing their last song. Desending from the school she and the rest of the six main Wildcats are seen on a stage doing their signiture jump and hold back tears as the curtains closes on East High for the last time. Style Taylor's fashion style have changed greatly over the past three films. In High School Musical, Taylor's style was very casual, with her wearing flowing skirts, and suitable shirts and accessories. In High School Musical 2, Taylor starts to relax more and wear more fun summer cloths. Such as short-shorts, bright colors, and a new hair cut. In High School Musical 3, Taylor has grown into a young business woman. Her cloths are much more conservative and smart. Such as Brooks Brothers ties, with matching head bands and skirts. With sweater vest over business blouses. Even her Prom dress has a business flare to it. Personality Taylor is protrayed as highly intelligent and independent, with a sophisticated flare in her and an extensive vocabulary that make her out to be a "business-woman-type". She a bit snobby, when first seen, and has a firey temper. She's can be bossy and overly competitive. And she always speaks her mind. She kind of cynical when it comes to boys and has a passion for anything having to do with science, politics, and math. It is stated that she's extremely efficient. She's also very determinded and would do anything for her firends, even break rules. She may also have a photographic memory, seeing as she remembers the school lunch specials also she want to rule the country with her own desions. She loves the feeling of being in control. It is safe to say that Taylor's personality has changed the most from all the other six wild cats. She come form being a stuck up nerd to a wonderful friend with a feirce way of tackling situations. Appearances *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' Category:Characters �